Death
by Sheena
Summary: It's all a one way street...


DEATH  
  
WARNINGS - very, very, VERY dark theme. Beware. Slash, of course. If you don't know what slash is or you don't like it, just GO AWAY. Thank you. And mind ya, this is a PG-13 so don't blame it on me if you don't like it.  
  
DISCLAIMER - don't own nothing related to Harry Potter. Mrs.Rowling does, so. And the Warner Bros guys. And I do not profit from this. Who'd say!.  
  
A/N - I beg you to review this. I'm in panic coz' no one read the first fic I tried to write, so make my day and leave a note, 'k?! Thanks to Joshko -my angst and dark muse- who gave me the ideas, Ines for supporting my writing attempts and Aloh Dark and Villain for doing the same PLUS showing enthusiasm for «Once were enemies»! Luv ya, guys!!!  
  
  
  
Death  
  
«How much do you love me?.»  
  
«More than you'll ever know.»  
  
«Enough to die for me?.»  
  
«More than enough.»  
  
«Then please.»  
  
Ron glared at his lovers' bright silver eyes. They were filled with tears, and Ron felt one streaming down his cheek too.  
  
«Draco.»  
  
«Please.»  
  
«We don't have to do this.»  
  
Draco looked better at his eyes and Ron felt he was trembling. Because he read everything from that one gaze. They had no future together. Even if there weren't conflicted famillies, the War, The-Boy-Who-Lived and You-Know- Who, they still wouldn't stand a chance. The environment was created in such a way to not allow anything not usual. If some homophobe wouldn't kill'em or if they survived Ministry's rampaging against homosexuals, they would be shut out. Everything that was different was shut out. So would they be. They had no future together. And they knew they wouldn't ever survive a separation. They were just two boys in love. Two boys who'd give everything for eachother. Including their lives.  
  
Ron looked down.  
  
«Fine then.»  
  
He felt soft lips on his, salt from the tears. He felt such sorrow, knowing and realising this would be the last time he'd ever feel them. He almost choked from a sudden sob. He felt arms locking around his shoulders and firmly squeezing him. He sobbed even harder.  
  
«Shhh. Calm down, baby.»  
  
Another sob shaked their bodies.  
  
«We'll always be together this way. It's the only way. Otherwise we'd be apart. For eternity.»  
  
«.No.»  
  
Everything but that. Everything was better. Death was the answer. Even if it meant he'll never feel Draco again. It'll be easier, becuase he won't feel anything.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and shivered.  
  
«So. How? Will you?.»  
  
«I can't kill you, Ron.»  
  
«Then how?»  
  
«I've stolen this from Snape's locker. Just before he. You know.»  
  
Ron gulped and closed his eyes. That was another thing. He just couldn't stand the killings. The deaths. He still had the pictures. A picture of Snape dieing of a Death Eater's magic in front of him. A picture of Hermione's terrified glare that she had untill they covered her with a blanket. A picture of Seamus and Neville in an explosion. Or Sirius trapped in You-Know-Who's arms.  
  
He couldn't fight anymore. He had no strenght. No strenght for fight with Voldemort, with himself, with his mind, the deaths around him.  
  
«What is it?»  
  
«A very strong kind of poison. Doesn't matter which one.»  
  
«I love you.»  
  
«I love you too, baby.»  
  
Ron leaned in again and brushed his lips on Draco's. He captured them and slowly his tongue made his way in. It was only a meaningful kiss, the one sealing a deal made long ago. One hand made her way up Ron's spine and the other was offering him a bottle with cold black liquid. He was standing there, watching as his soulmate was swallowing the same drink, and then he did it to.  
  
They both trew away the bottles. Their sparkling, wet eyes met as they felt the ground moving.  
  
«Is it already?.»  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
«Another bomb.»  
  
«Ah.»  
  
They held eachother in what was meant to be their last embrace. And the last thing Draco felt before his vision was colored black was a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
«Sleep tight, honey...» 


End file.
